One Day at the Library
by Koya Park
Summary: Adakalanya hukuman dari guru tak seburuk yang kau tahu. Asalkan orientasimu terganggu semacam kasus Bakugou atau Todoroki, mungkin bisa lain ceritanya. Mungkin.


Karena Bakugou ditambah sejarah klasik sama dengan mustahil, Aizawa _-sensei_ tak keberatan membuangnya di perpustakaan.

Diperintah mengarang esai Kaisar Hirohito katanya; konsekuensi pola tidur tak tahu diri _(baca: tidur di kelas)._

 _"_ _ **ARGGGGHHH KUSOZAWAAAAA—**_ _hmphbbhfhmp!"_

Toh, teriak di tempat yang salah ada juga yang mau membekap paksa.

"Kau tahu sekarang dimana kan, Bakugou?"

* * *

 ** _One Day at the Library_**

 _"Ini Kabedon-ku, Mana Kabedon-mu?" – dikutip dari anak keempat Enji Todoroki-san yang diduga pengidap Kacchan Addict (gak!)_

 _Warn: sumpah, ini lucknut! :v_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Rasanya lima belas menit lalu hanya ada Bakugou; _sendirian_ pula di perpustakaan utama UA.

Bukan masalah, kan kalau dia mau sedikit _mengacau?_ Malah, ada interupsi— bekapan paksa yang kelewat kasar.

Menanam kuku dan menggaruk sekuat mungkin, baru Bakugou dilepas meraup rakus oksigen setelahnya.

"Bangsat— _TODOROKI?!_ "

Yang ditunjuk hanya berdecih pelan.

"Kebetulan, _eh?_ "

 _"HAH?!"_

"Bisa dibilang aku membolos?"

 _"MATI KAU KEPARAT!"_

Sekali, Todoroki hanya bisa mendecih.

 ** _•KABE•_**

Kalau cepat, barangkali Bakugou bisa bebas dari perpustakaan konyol yang mengekang. Sumbernya daftar jaga di rak ketujuh, _shift_ petugas berlaku kembali tiga jam dari sekarang.

 _Tiga jam. Todoroki. Hanya mereka disana?_

Jujur, Bakugou lebih memilih membuang dirinya di jendela terdekat.

Tanpa berniat mengacau per detik yang ada, menumpuk referensi seadanya, satu per satu kalimat yang barangkali berguna mulai dipindahkan Bakugou ke selembar kertas kosong. Penting atau tidaknya tulisan yang disalin, intinya tiga perempat kertas mulai terisi.

Sedikit lebih lama menulis, empat perempat terisi sudah.

Secepat mungkin mengembalikan referensi, Bakugou bisa kembali melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda di ruang kesehatan.

Aizawa _-sensei_ meminta waktu pengumpulan di jam istirahat nantinya.

 ** _•KABE•_**

Destinasi rak kelima, tangan kirinya dipakai menopang tumpukan buku kurang lebih di atas satu kilogram.

Sebelas buku mulai dipindahkan.

Tepat satu buku, masih ada sepuluh buku tersisa dan Bakugou mendadak hilang keseimbangan—

 _BRUK!_

"Jangan paksakan kalau memang bawaanmu kelewat berat. Maksudku, daripada kau mengandalkan ujung kakimu, lebih baik biar aku yang membantu."

—terlampau dua puluh lima senti, mau tak mau Bakugou dipaksa berjinjit. Masih menopang tumpukan buku, hilang keseimbangan susah dihiraukan.

Dianggap baik atau sebaliknya, ada Todoroki— entah dari celah mana munculnya yang sigap menangkap punggung Bakugou.

Dibalas decakan, Bakugou melepas diri. Tubuhnya diseret ke rak seberang. Tumpukan buku dilempar— tanda mengiyakan tawaran Todoroki dengan tak langsung.

Seakan membaca maksud Bakugou, mengambil tumpukan buku yang berserakan, Todoroki mengganti predikat Bakugou yang sempat dipotong.

"Apa menjadi nomor satu itu hal yang hebat?"

Bersamaan dengan buku terakhir yang diletakkan, Todoroki melempar tanya. Netra hetero diarahkan sepenuhnya ke Bakugou yang berlawanan arah.

 _"Hah?!"_

"Festival olahraga,"

"Sekarang ku tanya. Apa enak kalau kau sekedar menang karena cecunguk payah yang sok menolak kekuatannya sendiri?! _Bah_ — yang ku maksud kau, tolol!"

"Maaf."

"Bodoh!"

" _Ah,_ apa ada yang repot mau memberi hadiah untukmu? Kata Jirou, ada anak kelas C, D, F, dan I yang mendadak jadi penggemarmu, Bakugou."

"Kalau kau mau jadi salah satunya, berikan aku undangan pemakamanmu besok, sialan!"

Todoroki mengacak surainya kasar.

Apa Bakugou memang susah diajak bercakap senormal mungkin?

Seperti bergumam sesuatu, Todoroki mengambil langkah kecil. Tepat sejengkal, Bakugou sudah dikurungnya di antara rak yang menjulang.

 _Kabedon_ kah? Relatifnya, diganti dengan rak buku _maple._

"Minggir, keparat!"

Ayunan tangan Bakugou ke arah rahang dikunci rapat. Bukan satu, tapi dua.

"Ku bilang lepas, brengsek!"

"Sebentar saja kalau kau sanggup mendiamkan diri sedetik."

Makin menutup jarak, Bakugou makin siap menendang selangkangan Todoroki kalau bisa.

 _Kalau bisa._

"Bakugou Kat—"

 _Chu_

"—ki, _omedetou._ "

Belum sempat menghajar, Bakugou secepat mungkin ditinggal.

Sekilas memang. Tapi netra Bakugou bisa menangkap gurat merah yang entah berapa kuantitasnya; sepakat menjadikan wajah Todoroki semakin jijik dilihat _(menurut visual kurang ajar Bakugou tentunya)._

"…"

Hening sedetik.

"Apa-apaan dia?"

Mengelus pipi kiri, Bakugou mengoceh seadanya.

"Si keparat itu butuh pengusiran setan, rupanya."

* * *

 **A/N –** _Kore nani, ya lord? Nyampah, euyyy! Sayang emang, klo dibuang nih fanfik… Eniwei, ada yang lagi ujian akhir? Ganbatte! Author juga, soalnya :v_

 _Nih, dikasih omake, lho. Gak papa kalo dilanggar. Nggak goena soalnya /garuk tembok/_

* * *

 ** _Omake_**

Awalnya dari pesan singkat yang meminta _mapo tofu_ level maksimum, Midoriya mendudukkan diri di ranjang ruang kesehatan yang berseberangan.

Bakugou terus dilihatnya.

 _Mapo tofu_ belum tersentuh. Malah, Bakugou mengumbar seringai ke mangkok putih yang mengepul panas.

"Kacchan, kau mau makanan lain? Daritadi _mapo tofu-_ nya hanya kau senyumi, lho."

Semenit kehadirannya tak digubris, Midoriya melempar tanya cemas.

"Salah Shou _-teme_ yang tadi menciumku!"

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Ah,"_

Kelepasan.

 _"JANGAN BERPIKIR YANG ANEH, DEKU SIAL!"_

"Ta-tapi wajahmu, Kacchan! Ke-kenapa wajahmu memerah, coba?"

 ** _"MATI KAU DEKU BRENGSEK!"_**


End file.
